


La mélodie d'un piano aussi éphémère qu'un rêve oublié

by misslunette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Murder Family, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: Léo et de plus en plus épuisé harassé de son quotidien trouve comme seul réconfort ces rêves, ou apparaît une fille qui devient sa confidente et aussi sa meilleure amie mais tout n'est vraiment que des rêves ?
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	La mélodie d'un piano aussi éphémère qu'un rêve oublié

_**La mélodie d'un piano aussi éphémère qu'un rêve oublié** _

_**voilà ma partie sur tmnt 2012 et aussi ma versionne préfère de tout je ne prends pas en compte la saison 4 mais il aura dû spolier** _

_**pour mon projet Ève plus d'informations en bas de la page bonne lecture à tous** _

* * *

L'épuisement a eu raison de la médiation de Léo ce soir, alors que celui-ci s'effondre dans son lit

normalement avant de s'endormir celui-ci méditer au moins pendant une heure avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves mais ces temps-ci, il n'était pas d'humeur oui lui qui se vanter les mérites de méditer et de se relaxer n'avait nullement envie de ceci, en fait rien ne lui faisait envie, tous les puiser, ou l'énerver et le frustré 

il était plus d'humeur à supporter les pitreries de Mikey, il s'était de moins en moins de peine à essayer de sortir de force Donnie de son laboratoire, il était devenu impossible de ne pas répondre directement provocation de Raph

même ses amis April, Casey et karai... Surtout karai et de cet amour non réciproque est juste désabusé, tout le monde arrive et le mettre hors de ses gonds

Et son père son Seisei c'est celui qui voulait à tout prix impressionner respecter plus que tout, il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il regardait il ressentait de la déception du mépris

la charge mentale était juste immense

alors oui il fait se fondre dans son lit ne prend même pas la peine de retirer son équipement ou son bandana juste la essayer de se réconforter dans la douceur de son lit espéré qu'enfin le sommeil la gagne pour Juste oublié le temps de quelques heures toutes c'est plein

* * *

Quelque temps après Leo senti qu'il avait changé de position au début effondré sur le ventre il sentait qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le dos c'est simple de taille n'aurait pas dérangé si seulement cette nouvelle position faisait penser autre que la lumière l'agressait même les yeux fermés

tant pis il se force à ne pas les rouvrir se disant qu'au bout d'un moment le sommeil aller enfin le regagner

-..........gmm !!? 

Sauf les courants d'air décidés de maintenir tout réveiller Leo contre son gré; pas le choix le seul moyen de son protégé et espérait rejoindre le pays des rêves était de récupérer sa couverture qui évidemment devait se trouver en dessous de lui 

il se redresse et toujours les yeux fermés pour ne pas être totalement réveillé et chercha de ses mains sa couverture pourquoi rabattre sur lui met ses doigts ne semblait pas pouvoir rattraper la précieuse tissue

avec un soupir de lassitude il finit par céder un enfin ouvrez les yeux

la tortue vis au début était que des lointaines couleurs beaucoup de vert , surtout du vert et un peu de blanc petit à petit les couleurs deviennent plus nettes et les traits deviennent plus détaillé avant de constater

S'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper sa couverture c'est parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit qu'il n'était plus dans le repaire , non il était dans une forêt en plein jour

\- oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais là !?

cette réalisation fait ses yeux sont totalement ouvertes il était pleinement réveillé, il bondit sur ses jambes observé pleinement le lieu où il atterrit, dans l'attente de voir quelques traces du moment qu'il aurait déjà repéré

mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des arbres partout immenses bien que les branches laisser passer le soleil qui est heureux man lui permettait de voir que le ciel s'ouvrait au-dessus lui seulement à au moins 8 ou 10 mètres au-dessus de lui

l'adolescent ouvre la bouche scotché jamais il avait vu que ça soit dans la réalité ou à la télé une forêt avec des arbres aussi haut et plein de vie

comme si les humains n'avait jamais fait son chemin par ici maintenant qu'il est pensé il semblerait que qui soit le seul dans cette forêt

\- comme j'ai attiré ici ? 

Leo froncé les sourcils dubitatifs maintenant qu'il faisait attention il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit du vent ou celle des branches mais pas celui des animaux pas d'écureuil pas d'oiseau même pas de lapin 

\- de plus en plus étrange, est-ce que ?.... Ouf ils sont là

la tortue fut rassurée en se rendant compte qu'elle possède et encore c'est de katana au moins il n'était pas totalement sans défense c'est qui est encore plus bizarre pourquoi l'amener ici dans un lieu aussi peu orthodoxe avec des armes ça n'avait aucun sens

bon essayant déjà sortir d'ici

heureusement ce lieu bien qu'anormal le vent lui permît de repérer où était le Nord donc direction celui-ci

* * *

Léo a marché pendant des heures et non ce n'était pas une sensation comme s'il avait marché pendant longtemps 

non il avait vraiment marché pendant des heures bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de se repérer et que le soleil soit bien resté tout le temps même place il était sûr qu'il avait au moins marché comme ceci pour 6h

Évidemment autre chose anormale à ajouter sur le compte de cette forêt c'est il lui se sentait même pas fatigué !

oui évidemment dit tu es un ninja en traîné habitué de sauter de toits en toits pendant de longues périodes mais ce n'était pas normal c'est qu'il faisait absolument pas mal et une santé même pas le besoin de s'asseoir pour faire une pause il ressentait même pas la soif ni même la faim

\- si Donnie était là son cerveau aurait déjà explosé haha

oui pense à ses frères et tu la seule qui lui permettait de garder un peu ses esprits en place, bien que la nervosité habituelle s'installât au fond de son esprit lui disant que c'était sa faute s'il avait atterri dans un endroit aussi paranormal et que ses frères étaient sans doute en train de faire pendant qu'à savoir où il était

oui pense à ses frères et tu la seule qui lui permettait de garder un peu ses esprits en place, bien que la nervosité habituelle s'installât au fond de son esprit lui disant que c'était sa faute s'il avait atterri dans un endroit aussi paranormal et que ses frères étaient sans doute en train de faire pendant qu'à savoir où il était

mais il força à taire cette voix au fond de son esprit car en ce moment tout ce qui comptait c'était sortir d'ici, alors pas de place pour la culpabilité

-............?

Leo s'arrête, pour la première fois depuis des heures il entendait un son autre que la faune de ce lieu il se concentra dessus et c'était définitivement par son naturel mais il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part

\- attendez mais c'est le son d'un piano ? 

la tortue mutante se cache derrière le tronc d'un arbre comme pour se protéger du son en lui-même comment un piano peut-il se trouver dans une forêt comme ceci ou rien ne peut être normal ?

Leo reste en place pendant au moins 2 minutes avant de se rendre compte que le son du piano et toujours au loin ne semblait pas se déplacer bon je sais que vous êtes en train de vous dire que c'est normal un piano n'est pas dur se déplacer mais dois-je vous dire que ce lieu est tout sauf normal ?

enfin revenons à nos moutons enfin plutôt à notre tortue il sortit de sa cachette curieuse de ce qui pourrait découvrir avant de se lancer prudemment en direction de la mélodie incongrue

Pourquoi ? tout simplement parce que c'était sa seule piste pour l'instant je veux dire après démarches avec rien d'autre pour se démarquer, alors une chose qui arrive à être nouvelle attention un peu et toujours la bienvenue

mais bien sûr il resta sur ses gardes et utilise la futilité qui avait acquis de son entraînement hélas bien que préparer mentalement à ce qu'il pourrait voir car après tout forêt lui avait fait bien comprendre que des événements logis ne se trouvaient pas autour de lui pourtant ça n'empêche pas d'être surpris face au spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui

rassurez-vous le son venez effectivement dans piano un piano blanc massif à queue qui devait écouter une certaine somme d'argent mais ce qui était le plus ce pronom était la personne qui jouer dessus c'était une tortue, non ! c'était une tortue comme lui et ses frères, un mutant tortu, oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu un car il pouvait déjà voir qui s'agissait d'une fille

de surcroît il s'agissait d'une fille tortue plus sublime que n'importe quels de ces fantasmes

des écailles couleur vert pomme qui lui rappelait un peu les feuilles de cette forêt, une tête légèrement plus grande que lui donc il pouvait voir de son point de vue une carapace de couleur vert jade mais qui semblait malgré sa brillance à voir subi quelques dégâts mais paradoxalement sublimer l'ensemble

Une tête plus arrondie que la sienne mais avec malgré tous des traits plutôt fins,

il pleut voir ses bras s'activer sur les touches de piano il y avait du muscle mais pas trop non plus; et bien que ses avant-bras avec ses doigts étaient recouverts de manche serré marrons il pouvait voir que ses doigts étaient plutôt longs et fins ce qui lui rappelait justement les vraies mains de pianiste il descendait ses yeux pour voir qu'elle avait évidemment des jambes mais des cuisses un peu plus charnues et rondes bien que c'était fait pouvait être donné dû au protège genou quel procédé

l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux pour la détailler encore

Il voit que son plastron et lui aussi plus pâle que le sien, couleur crème . Et attend c'est lui oui ou justement ce plastron était Bombay en haut qui lui fessait pense à une poitrine ?

 **crac**

de plus en plus piqué à vif l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer légèrement et évidemment il fallait qu'il marche sur une branche

alors que la mélodie semblait continue à s'enflammer d'un seul coup et fut comme brisé par le son de la branche et ça restera comme l'un dernier gond 

La tortue se retourne avec une dextérité remarquable alors qu'elle a observé un truc qui venait de la surprendre et toujours avec cette même vivacité elle s'enfuit et se cache aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigts mais par chance Léo peut faire une autre consultation quand la fameuse tortue plus tournée son regard vers elle avait des yeux marron; non pas marron comme ce de Donnie ou de Splinter un marron aussi doux que du chocolat à faire fonde des cœur

que voulez-vous un jeune adolescent qui ne plus que papillonner des yeux pendant quelques secondes ne lui en voulait pas que pendant ce las de temps là il oublie que la jeune fille qui venait de voir venez de s'enfuir devant lui et

de plus ce qu'il était censé être un ninja et avoir vu où elle se cache

\- non attend !!!

seul le silence lui répondit

Leo se met aussitôt à chercher la moindre trace d'elle, sauf que le destin a dû bien se moquer de lui car cette autre tortue était tout aussi douée pour se camoufler que jouer du piano

\- revient si te plaît je te ferai pas de mal

maintenant qu'il avait dit où il se rendait compte que ça sonnait exactement le contraire

maintenant qu'il avait dit où il se rendait compte que ça sonnait exactement le contraire

\- je suis perdue alors si tu pouvais m'aider !

Et la si ressemble à quelqu'un de d'espérer...

-agr !!!

-..................

et encore une fois malgré sa complainte plein de frustration seul le silence le répondez il avait envie de se taper le crâne face à sa bêtise et ce fait avoir comme un débutant

en dépit de voir la mutante revenir la tortue décide d'observer un peu plus près du piano maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir ils sont des comptes que le piano était servi toujours aussi chic mais beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il croyait des craquelures et les fissures et tu dispersais ici là même l'inscription qui te trouver au-dessus des touches semblait partiellement effacée bien qui arrivait à lire

" Betsu no umi no takaramono o kesshite wasurenaide kudasai"

Leo reconnu exactement la langue, est-ce que c'est tortues parler japonaise ?

est-ce que par hasard ? Ho après tout il sera pas plus ridicule en essayant

\- Modotte kite kudasai, watashi mo anata no yōna hito ni dekuwashita to wa omoimasenga, watashi mo kanzen ni mayotte imasu, watashi wa kotae ga hoshīdesu

cette fois ces paroles furent récompensées par les bruissements des feuilles

Leo heureux d'avoir enfin de réaction se permet de patienter il était dans le sens inverse il serait sans doute méfiant aussi

La silhouette de la tortue finit enfin par se découvrir parmi les branches juste au-dessus de la tête de Leo aussitôt le contact visuel et est frontale

\- Ugokanaide kudasai!

\- hai

prudemment elle rejoigne au sol et se trouve à une douzaine de mètres de Léo toujours en train de le dévisager tout en étant dans une position prête à combattre une petite pensée vient à Léo comme quoi elle doit être aussi un ninja car il est sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette position quelque par

\- Anatahadare ?

\- Watashi wa anata no yōna totsuzenhen'i-tai no kame to iudeshou

elle fronce les sourcils et là lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton aussi léger

\- Baka no tame ni watashi o ushinatte wa ikemasen! Karera wa sudeni kono tane no wana o tameshimashita!

\- Iyaiya! Hoshikatta, gomen'nasai, watashi wa……, e?

-....... Nani ?

\- leo ! hamato leo !

-.............

C'est possible ! Pourquoi il agit de manière aussi débile ?

Pourtant la fille spectatrice du bafouillage du garçon commençant à se détendre après tout serait idiote que quelqu'un l'attaque en ayant l'air aussi ridicule

\- Anata wa hontōni teki o motte imasen ka?

\- Mā, watashi wa chigaimasu!Doshite watashi ga kon'na koto ni?

\- iie

maintenant elle c'était totalement relever et non salamandre elle regarda autour de lui comme surprise de l'ambiance qui régnait autour avant de reporter son regard de nouveau sur leo

\- Sate, anata ga watashi no namae o shiritai nonara, watashi wa imanotokoro anata o shinjimasu soshite -

**BIT**

**BIT**

**BIT**

**CLAQUE**

Léo appuie sur son réveil par réflexe avant de pleinement ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé

* * *

_**voilà c'est fini pour ceux qui voudraient savoir la traduction des phrase Japonais** _

_" Betsu no umi no takaramono o kesshite wasurenaide kudasai"_

_( N'oubliez pas les trésors d'une autre mer )_

_Modotte kite kudasai, watashi mo anata no yōna hito ni dekuwashita to wa omoimasenga, watashi mo kanzen ni mayotte imasu, watashi wa kotae ga hoshīdesu_

_( Reviens et pitié , je ne pense pas avoir croisé quelqu'un comme toi, mais je suis pardu, je veux une réponse )_

_-Ugokanaide kudasai!_

_( Veuillez ne pas bouger!)_

_\- hai_

_( oui ) ou ( ok )_

_Anatahadare ?_

_( Qui êtes vous ? )_

_Watashi wa anata no yōna totsuzenhen'i-tai no kame to iudeshou_

_( Je suis une tortue mutant comme toi )_

_Baka no tame ni watashi o ushinatte wa ikemasen! Karera wa sudeni kono tane no wana o tameshimashita!_

_( Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Ils mon déjà fait ce genre de piège ! )_

_Iyaiya! Hoshikatta, gomen'nasai, watashi wa……, e?_

_( Non non! Je j- le voulais, je suis désolé, je ..., heu? )_

_-....... Nani ?_

_( quoi ? ) ou ( hein ? )_

_Anata wa hontōni teki o motte imasen ka?_

_( Vous n'ai pas un ennemie vraiment? )_

_Ma~a, watashi wa chi ga masu!Doshite watashi ga kon'na kotoni_

_( Eh bien, je ne le suis pas! Pourquoi je devrais ? )_

_\- iie_

_(non )_

_Sate, anata ga watashi no namae o shiritai nonara, watashi wa imanotokoro anata o shinjimasu soshite -_

_( Eh bien, pour l'instant je vous crois , si vous voulez me dire mon nom et -)_

_**et voilà c'est parti pour ma 3e partie j'espère que ça vous a plu** _

_**pour ceux qui voudraient savoir pour mon projet Eve m'est un ensemble de fan fiction que je compte écrire qui se concentre sur chacune des 5 versions de tmnt suivantes** _

_**\- Tmnt film de Michael Bay** _

_**-Tmnt 2018 le destin des Tortues Ninja** _

_**\- tmnt 2012** _

_**\- tmnt 2003** _

_**\- tmnt 1987** _

_**À la prochaine partie sera celle de tmnt 2003** _

_**bye** _

__


End file.
